Pluma y papel
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: Colección de cartas e interacción entre el Rey y la Reina Digimon, mientras ésta se encuentra lejos, en un internado europeo. Secuela a mi fic, "Partida".


Notas previas: Wassap. Aquí Lilly. Sé que debería estar continuando los proyectos empezados de Soul Eater, pero no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza.

Meh, esto es una secuela para mi anterior fic, _Partida_. Probablemente no le entiendas si no lo lees, así que si no lo has hecho, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Ve a mi perfil y busca la .

Bueno, si quieres. Si no, allá tú. Eh... suficiente blah blah blah por ahora. Más al final.

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, duh.

* * *

**Pluma y papel**

Por: Wandering Lilly.

_Querida Gata Salvaje,_

_¿Cómo estás? Apenas te fuiste ayer, pero te prometí que te escribiría una carta por cada día que no estuvieras, y Ryo Akiyama es un hombre de palabra. Como sea, las cosas aquí son bastante aburridas sin ti._

_¿Me extrañas?_

_¿Cómo se ve todo por allá? ¿A qué lugar te fuiste? ¿Has hecho algún amigo? ¿Hay chicos que puedan interesarte sentimentalmente? Te informo que de ser así, partirás mi corazón en mil pedazos; aunque sé que sólo lo harías para tratar de olvidarme, porque no hay manera humana de que encuentres a alguien más encantador o guapo que yo. Modestia aparte._

_Las cosas aquí aburren infinitamente. Hirokazu y Kenta han decidido que hacer fiesta todas las noches hasta que "se me pase" es la solución a mi problema (como ellos han llamado al hecho de que te fuiste a quién-sabe-dónde y me dejaste solo como un perro). Alice decidió remediar su estupidez con un golpe. Funcionó. _

_Los chicos te envían saludos, Juri te extraña. Takato está al borde de las lágrimas, como siempre. Imagino que Henry ya se ha comunicado contigo (el muy bastardo no me quiso dar la dirección para enviarte la carta). Alice dice hola con su eterna cara de velorio, y los chicos celebran el fin de su maltrato._

_Ahora mismo me dirijo a casa de tu madre a pedirle a ella que envíe la carta o que me de tu dirección. ¿Cuál de las dos crees tú que escogerá?_

_Extrañándote, incluso tus golpes,_

_-Tu héroe- Ryo Akiyama._

* * *

**Akiyama,**

**Estoy bien, las cosas aquí aburren. Es bueno saber que cumples tu palabra, de otro modo me vería obligada a tomar un avión y golpearte hasta que lo hagas. Por supuesto que las cosas son aburridas sin mí, ¿qué esperabas? Soy el alma de la fiesta (esta es la parte donde te imaginas mi estridente risa sarcástica).**

**¿Qué si te extraño? Pff, no. Nunca había estado tan tranquila en mi vida.**

**Oh, las cosas por aquí son geniales. Rumiko me envió a Inglaterra, por cierto. El Big Ben es todo un espectáculo. Espera, no, no es cierto; aburre. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas mantener a las personas fuera de mi espacio personal, pero ciertas personas (y con ciertas me refiero a mi compañera de dormitorio, una tipa odiosamente alegre, que siempre arregla su pelo en dos coletas como si tuviera cinco años) no saben cuando darse por vencidas. **

**Oh, sí, hay montones de chicos guapos. Mis ojos duelen de tanto ver. Y ciertamente todos son más guapos (y agradables, no-acosadores) que tú.**

**Excepto que, Akiyama, asisto a un internado para mujeres.**

**Llámame loca, pero podría jurar que ya hablaste sobre lo aburrida que es tu vida sin mí al inicio de tu carta. Diles a los tontos de mi parte que controlen sus ímpetus, o pagarán. Palmea el hombro de Alice de mi parte, esa chica sí que sabe cómo proceder. ¿Ella y Henry todavía no se juntan? Lentos.**

**Salúdalos de mi parte. Juri me extrañaba hasta cuando estaba allá, y Takato llora hasta cuando ve dibujos animados, por qué no me sorprende. No culpes a Henry, él sólo trata de frenar tu acoso. Y que los bobos no canten victoria, este no es el fin de mi reinado de terror. No tiene fin, realmente.**

**Mi madre es una traidora, ya se las verá conmigo cuando la llame.**

**Con hambre,**

**Rika Nonaka.**

* * *

**Notas finales: **no estoy muy segura de esto. Me gustó mi interpretación de Rika pero Ryo es cool como Soul lo es y me es difícil ponerme en sus zapatos.

Entre otras cosas, es importante reiterarles que _no es seguro que continúe esto_. Tengo demasiados otros proyectos en mente y, en orden de importancia, Pluma y papel tiene muy poca jerarquía comparado con mis otros fics. No obstante, esto no quiere decir que no lo vaya a continuar; sólo no esperen un próximo capítulo pronto. O quién sabe, tal vez sí.

Por otro lado, si les gusta Soul Eater, quédense cerca, pronto verán más incursiones mías en el fandom.

Sin más que decir,

_-Lilly._


End file.
